


Deadpool stops Adrian Chase

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Bully Maguire, Crack, Gen, Meme, So don't think much of it, Wade Wilson is awesome, doesn't make sense, for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 23:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: The Merc With a Mouth interrupts the final battle between Oliver and Adrian. Crack fic.





	Deadpool stops Adrian Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Deadpool, Arrow or anything else you may recognize
> 
> This one was just for fun really and no one should think anything more of it. Even Deadpool doesn't do much in it.

On Lian Yu, battle lines were drawn as Oliver, Slade, Nyssa, Diggle, Dinah, Rene and Quentin stood on one side while Adrian and Earth-2 Laurel stood on the other along with Talia's army.

"Where's my son?" Oliver asked.

"I love this." Chase said with a smirk, "Even now at the end, you're still 10 steps behind."

"Where is my son?" Oliver asked firmly.

"William? Good name." Chase said as he and Siren exchanged a smirk, "Sort of a sweet kid, actually. You sure he's yours?"

"Adrian, where is my son?!" Oliver asked loudly, losing his cool.

"If you want to get your son back." Adrian said, "You know what you have to do."

"I know what you want me to do." Oliver said, "And I won't do it. I'm not going to kill you. No matter what you do, that is never going to happen."

"Never say never." Chase said with a smirk.

Before the fight could began, a breach opened and Wade Wilson walked out, "Yo there! Josh Segarra! Your performance in this Season was amazing!"

Everyone stopped in confusion as Wade said, "There is no point to this story really. Aragorn just wanted to have some fun after watching a YouTube video. I won't even do the talking this time."

And then Wade opened another breach with his interdimensional extrapolator. Out walked Tobey Maguire dancing like he was in Spider-Man 3.

"Pizza time." Maguire said.

"You gonna cry?" Maguire then asked Chase.

"You're gonna kill me like Oliver killed my father?" Chase asked.

Maguire whistled as Chase said like a lunatic in denial, "Oliver took him from me. He loved me."

"No. He despised you." Bully Maguire said mockingly, "You were an embarrassment to him."

Chase's lip quivered as Maguire said, "Aww look at little Claybourne Jr. You gonna cry?"

He then said, "I'm gonna put some dirt in your eye."

With that, he started his dance again to 'Drive That Funky Soul' and snapped his fingers. The snap reduced some of Chase's army to dust to everyone's shock. He then did another snap and more of Chase's army was reduced to dust.

Talia's unconscious body turned to dust as well along with Evelyn in her cage outside.

He then did another snap while dancing and all of Chase's bombs turned to dust.

"You're trash." Bully Maguire said to a devastated Chase and did another snap. Chase fell to his knees as he turned to dust too while everyone simply watched.

Bully Maguire then whispered, "Now dig on this."

He then did another snap.

* * *

In the MCU, Peter Parker staggered towards Tony, "Mr. Stark? I'm not feeling so good."

He then fell down and turned to dust in front of a devastated Tony.

* * *

Next day, the Daily Bugle had this article on the front page-

_SPIDER-MAN 4 ANNOUNCED!_

_STARRING- TOBEY MAGUIRE_

And so came Spider-Man 4 finally and Sam Raimi, who wasn't satisfied with the third movie, gave fans his desired ending to the saga.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this was for fun and nothing in it makes sense. You'd be aware of Bully Maguire from Aldo Jones' YouTube trailer parodies.
> 
> This was inspired by that and another YouTube video where Bully Maguire snapped Thanos out of existence.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed this weird thing.


End file.
